Strahlende Wahrheit
by Drakea
Summary: Vor dem Chitauri Angriff trifft Rogers auf Barton. Rogers muss einen verbalen Tiefschlag wegstecken, was ihm nur langsam gelingt.
1. Everything You Knew

Titel: Strahlende Wahrheit

Kapitel: Everything You Knew

Teil: 1 von 5

Autor: Drakea

Thema: Marvel's The Avengers

Genre: Short Story, Songfic

Lied: "Live to Rise" von Soundgarden

Altersfreigabe: ab 12 Jahren / PG-13

Wortzahl: 1.216

Disclaimer: Die Figuren, Handlungsorte, usw. sind nur geliehen und alle Rechte bleiben bei ihren Erschaffer. Geld wird mit dieser Geschichte nicht verdient.

* * *

Everything You Knew

"Das müsste sie sein." Doktor Banner blieb vor einer massiven Eisentür stehen, an der die gesuchte "345" stand.

"Sind Sie sich sicher?", fragte sein Teamkamerad rhetorisch. Unter keinen Umständen wollte er ihre kostbare Zeit vergeuden, indem sie sich mit dem falschen Lagerraum beschäftigten.

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, kniete sich Captain America auf dem Boden und untersuchte das Schloss, welches ihnen den Zugang zu dem Raum versperrte.

"Bekommen Sie die Tür auf?", fragte der Wissenschaftler und warf einen nervösen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Was wenn sie zu lange durch dieses unterirdische Kellerlabyrinth geirrt waren und Lokis Männer bereits mit ihrer Beute verschwunden.

"Mit C4 ist das alles kein Problem", erklärte Rogers mit der disziplinierten Stimme eines Soldaten. Er kramte ein kleines Päckchen aus einer seiner Gürteltaschen und war bereit auch die Zündung zu zücken.

"Sind Sie verrückt, Rogers?" Mit ernster Miene packte Bruce Banner den Supersoldaten am Arm. Der Bizeps spannte sich, als Steve aufblickte. "Mit dem Sprengstoff jagen Sie nicht nur die Tür in die Luft, sondern bringen auch noch das ganze Stockwerk zum Einsturz. Ammoniumperchlorat reagiert empfindlich auf Hitze."

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, ließ Rogers die explosive Mischung wieder in der Tasche verschwinden.

"Und wie wollen wir jetzt hinein kommen?", fragte Captain America und stand auf. "Anklopfen?"

"Keine schlechte Idee", überlegte Doktor Banner laut und legte ein Ohr an die Wand. Aufmerksam lauschte er den Geräuschen, die sein Klopfen hervorrief. An der Stelle, wo die Resonanz besonders hohl klang, trat er einen Schritt zurück, deutete aber weiterhin auf die Wand. "Die Tür mögen sie stabil gebaut haben. Wahrscheinlich als Abschreckung. Die Mauer hingegen besitzt nur ihre tragenden Wände. Das heißt, wenn Sie einmal mit voller Kraft gegen die Mauer in der Raummitte schlagen, hätten wir einen zweiten Eingang."

"Dann treten Sie mal zurück", empfahl Captain Rogers und fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die verputzte Wand. Da er sich sicher war, dass die raue Oberfläche seine Uniform und die Haut darunter aufreißen würde, schnallte er seinen Schild vom Rücken. In dem beengten Gang ging er, soweit er konnte, rückwärts und setzte einen Fuß auf das Mauerwerk. Captain America spannte alle seine Muskeln an und hielt sein Schild, wie einen Rammbock, vor sich. Mit einem lauten, unartikulierten Schrei ließ er seine Kräfte frei und stieß sich von der Wand ab. Krachend landete er auf der anderen Seite und rappelte sich auf. Unbewusst wischte er sich den feinen Staub des Mauerwerks von seinem Anzug, während er sich das Ergebnis seines Angriffs betrachtete. Der Putz war an kleineren Stellen abgebröckelt und zeigte die geziegelte Wand darunter. Diese wies eine deutliche Delle auf, doch alle Steine saßen noch auf einander.

"Nicht schlecht", kommentierte Banner das Werk. "Noch ein bis zwei Mal und wir sind durch."

"Wie wäre es wenn Sie mir helfen würden", murmelte Rogers leise, stellte sich aber wieder gehorsam an der Wand auf.

"Wenn schon, dann der andere", verbesserte der Wissenschaftler seinen Begleiter, während dieser sich erneut gegen die Wand warf. "In dem Fall könnten wir auch gleich das C4 benutzen, da er bestimmt alles Kurz und Klein schlagen würde."

"Doktor Banner", rief ihn Rogers, der an der sich nun durchbiegenden Mauer lehnte. "Wir sind gleich drüben."

Auf das verstehende Nicken hin, warf sich der Soldat ein letztes Mal gegen die Wand, die er durchbrach und in den Lagerraum taumelte. Hinter ihm stieg Banner durch das Loch und sah sich um.

Viele Kisten waren gewaltsam geöffnet und umgeworfen worden. Module und kleinere Gerätschaften lagen auf dem Boden verstreut.

"Willkommen Doktor Banner und Captain Rogers." Die Stimme hallte quer durch den langgezogenen Raum.

"Agent Barton." Rogers kannte das S.H.I.E.L.D. Mitglied aus den Akten von Fury. Auch wusste er, dass Hawkeye von Loki manipuliert worden war und nun auf der Gegenseite stand.

"An Ihrer Stelle würde ich keinen weiteren Schritt vorwärts machen." Der Laserpointer von Bartons Bogens raste auf die beiden Rächer zu und zielte abwechselnd auf ihre Oberkörper. Hinter ihm verschwanden seine Helfer so schnell wie möglich, jeder von ihnen einen Aluminiumkoffer in der Hand.

"Was haben Sie vor?", fragte Banner und ging weiter, den Rat seines Feindes vergessend.

Zur Strafe bohrte sich ein Pfeil direkt vor ihm in den Boden und Banner verharrte auf seiner Stelle.

"Bestimmt wissen Sie das bereits, Doktor Banner. Es wird für jeden von Ihnen offensichtlich sein, dass wir den Tesserakt stärken wollen um diese Welt zu verbessern."

"Sie sind verrückt!", rief Rogers aus, der sich noch genau an den Schrecken erinnerte, den HYDRA mit diesem Stein verbreiteten wollte. "Das einzige was Sie der Welt bringen ist Unheil. Wachen Sie aus Ihrem Traum auf, in den Loki Sie eingesperrt hat."

"Ein Traum", wiederholte Barton langsam, als dachte er über die Bedeutung nach. "Captain Rogers. Sie müssten eigentlich als erster einsehen, wie positiv sich die von Loki gewünschte Gesellschaftsform auf die Menschheit auswirken wird, schließlich kennen Sie sie am besten. Als Soldat befolgt man auch nur die Befehle des Kommandanten. Ihnen gefällt doch, dass Sie frei von der Last sind Entscheidungen zu fällen. Und nun schauen Sie sich die Neuzeit an. Völker bekriegen sich, weil sie ihren Mitmenschen schaden wollen. Würden wir alle hinter Loki stehen, gäbe es diese Probleme nicht. Als eine Einheit kämpften wir für die gleichen Ziele, wie Sie und Ihre Kameraden damals als eine Gruppe agierten."

Die Schritte des Captains wurden langsamer je länger er Barton zuhörte und die Aussage verdaute.

"Sehen Sie es ein. Sie sind uns ähnlicher als Sie dachten."

"Hören Sie ihm nicht zu, Steve", warnte ihn Doktor Banner. "Sie sind beide Amerikaner und wissen was uns die eigene Freiheit bedeutet. Sonst hätten Sie nie gegen HYDRA gekämpft, die auch dem Tesserakt verfallen waren. Also werden Sie jetzt bloß nicht schwach und glauben diesen Unsinn, den man Ihnen auftischt."

Barton zog derweil einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher und legte ihn an. Die Bogensehne spannte sich lautlos und der Pfeil flog direkt auf den Wissenschaftler zu.

Verräterisch zuckte Banners Mundwinkel, als er das Surren in der Luft hörte und spürte wie sich der andere in ihm regte. Doch bevor Hulk zu Tage treten konnte, wehrte Rogers den heranfliegenden Pfeil mit seinem Schild ab.

"Mit Ihrer Ansprache haben Sie verdammt Recht, Doktor. Ich bin nicht ohne Grund Captain America. Deswegen werde ich auch nicht zulassen, dass jemand wie Loki oder die Chitauri uns beherrschen oder versklaven." Mit ausgestrecktem Arm zeigte Captain Rogers auf Hawkeye und senkte sein Schild. "Barton, kommen Sie zu sich. Im Grunde wollen Sie gar nicht mit Loki zusammenarbeiten."

"Sie haben keine Ahnung", sagte der ehemalige Agent und drückte auf einen Knopf an seinem Bogen. In dem Köcher wechselte sich automatisch der Kopf eines Pfeils aus. "Betrachten Sie Ihre Zeit als abgelaufen."

In einer fließenden Bewegung zog der Schütze diesen speziellen Pfeil und schoss ihn zwischen Banner und Rogers. Während die Spitze auf dem harten Fließen zersprang, setzte sie eine sich schnell ausbreitende Gaswolke frei.

An die Schrecken des Krieges erinnert, packte der Supersoldat Banner am Kragen und zerrte ihn zu der Öffnung in der Mauer.

"Beeilen Sie sich", befahl Captain Rogers, nachdem er einen Blick auf die dichte, luftartige Wand hinter sich geworfen hatte. Direkt nach Banner kletterte er selbst durch das Loch und musste auf der anderen Seite einen starken Husten unterdrücken. Rogers bekam noch mit wie der Wissenschaftler zu Boden stürzte, als seine Augenlider schwer wurden und er müde in sich zusammen sackte.


	2. Live To Rise

Titel: Strahlende Wahrheit

Kapitel: Live To Rise

Teil: 2 von 5

Autor: Drakea

Thema: Marvel's The Avengers

Genre: Short Story, Songfic

Lied: "Live to Rise" von Soundgarden

Altersfreigabe: ab 12 Jahren / PG-13

Wortzahl: 998

Disclaimer: Die Figuren, Handlungsorte, usw. sind nur geliehen und alle Rechte bleiben bei ihren Erschaffer. Geld wird mit dieser Geschichte nicht verdient.

* * *

Live To Rise

"Wachen Sie auf, Rogers."

Ein Zittern durchlief den Supersoldaten, als er aus seinem Traum gerissen wurde. Ungleichmäßig atmend erinnerte er sich noch wage an den Inhalt. Er handelte vom zweiten Weltkrieg, der einfachen Regel "tu was man dir sagt" und der Tatsache, dass er glücklich war. Eine ihm dargebotene Hand zog ihn auf die Füße. "Barton", murmelte er und schob seinen Alptraum auf seinen neuen Gegenspieler.

"Falsch, Tony Stark", berichtigte ihn der Mann, welcher ihm beim Aufstehen half. "Banner sagte, es war Schlafgas und beeinträchtigt nicht die Wahrnehmung, aber scheinbar hat er sich geirrt. Oder haben Sie eine auf den Kopf bekommen?" Neugierig umkreiste Stark Rogers und suchte nach einer Platzwunde.

Kommentarlos ließ Captain America den Milliardär stehen und ging zurück in das Lager, aus dem sie geflohen waren.

Thor war bereits vor Ort und sah sich die Wand an, durch welche Lokis Handlanger verschwunden sein mussten.

"Beeindruckend", kommentierte Rogers das Werk. In der Mauer prangte ein Loch, dessen Kanten zu glatt waren, um einen ihm bekannten Ursprung zu haben. "Eine Technologie von Asgard?"

"Nein", antwortete Thor grimmig und trat die kleinen Steine beiseite, welche als Restschutt in dem Raum lagen. "Gehört wahrscheinlich den Chitauri, außer sie haben Verbündete von denen wir nichts wissen. Was das für die Erde bedeuten könnte, muss ich euch wohl nicht sagen. Loki alleine war schon eine Bedrohung, aber kalkulierbar. Doch seine Männer machen auch ohne ihn weiter. Wenn sie von noch einem Volk unterstütz werden, das wir nicht kennen, haben sie einen gewaltigen Vorteil."

"Mein Gott, ganz so unvorbereitet sind wir nicht", witzelte Stark, der sich von hinten angeschlichen hatte. "Wir wissen, was sie vorhaben, was sie benötigen und selbst welche Komponenten sie bereits haben, um das Tor zu öffnen. Im Grunde ist uns diese Bande von Spießgesellen nicht einmal einen Schritt voraus."

"Was glauben Sie, werden Lokis Leute als nächstes unternehmen, Stark?" Mit einem gereizten Gesichtsausdruck drehte sich Captain America um, obwohl er den aufdringlichen Helden lieber ausblenden würde, anstatt ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

"Wie schön, dass Sie an meiner Meinung interessiert sind, Captain Rogers", grinste Iron Man und verbeugte sich leicht in seiner Rüstung. "Wir nähern uns der Phase, wo aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, Doktor Selvig beginnen wird ein neues Portal zu bauen. Stabilisatoren und Ummantelung hat Agent Barton in den letzten Tagen genug gesammelt. Dann hängen sie ihre Maschine an eine Stromquelle und speisen den Tesserakt mit noch mehr Energie, wodurch sich das Tor öffnen wird. Vorausgesetzt ich lasse sie soweit kommen."

Ungläubig schüttelte Rogers den Kopf und Thor verschränke Abwehrend die Arme vor seiner Brust. Sie verstanden nicht wie man so selbstverliebt sein konnte und stolz darauf.

"Vergiss mich nicht", protestierte Thor gegen das egozentrische Verhalten Starks. "Da ich hier bin, werde auch ich die Erde verteidigen. Danach werde ich den Tesserakt und Loki nach Asgard bringen."

"Moment einmal, Hammerschwinger. Da haben andere ein Wörtchen mitzureden."

"Ich finde er hat Recht", unterbrach Banner Stark, ungerührt von dessen pikierter Miene. "Solange sich der Tesserakt auf der Erde befindet stellt er eine unkalkulierbare Bedrohung für uns alle dar."

"Ich störe euren Plausch nur ungern, aber Fury hat sich gemeldet und uns alle zurück beordert." Agentin Romanoff stand in Rogers Wanddurchbruch und gab über ihr Headset weiter, dass sie sich sofort auf den Rückweg machen würden.

Der Soldat und Iron Man gingen als erste. Banner wollte ihnen folgen, jedoch hielten ihn Thors starrer Gesichtsausdruck und seine Bewegungslosigkeit davon ab.

"Ich sollte ihnen folgen", sprach der Gott zu sich selbst und drehte sich zu dem anderen Ausgang um. "Vielleicht sind sie noch in der Nähe und ich könnte das Problem auf der Stelle lösen."

"Thor", ries Doktor Banner ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Überlegen Sie doch. Sie und die anderen haben oben auf Bartons Gruppe gewartet. Dennoch sind sie unbemerkt in dieses Lager rein gekommen. Naja, bis Captain Rogers und ich reingeplatzt sind. Jedenfalls werden sie genauso unauffällig verschwinden und mit dem Ammoniumperchlorat entkommen. Wir sollten uns lieber gemeinsam den nächsten Schritt überlegen, bevor wir uns trennen und jeder sein eigenes Ding durchzieht."

Einen letzten Blick warf Thor in den Gang, welchen er am liebsten durchsuchen würde, doch er vertraute auf Banners Worten. Alleine waren seine Chancen auf Erfolg geringer, besonders da sich nicht einmal Erdbewohner in diesem Labyrinth auskannten.

Zusammen mit dem Wissenschaftler verließ er den Raum und sie schlossen zu den anderen auf. Stark erzählte Romanoff begeistert über sein neustes Projekt, dem ökologisch wertvollen Stark Tower. Rogers folgte ihnen, jedoch war er mit seinen Gedanken woanders. Noch einmal erinnerte er sich an Hawkeyes Worte, dass auch er sich besser fühlte, solange er keine freie Meinung vertrat. Grade jetzt tanzten sie nach Furys Pfeife, als sie, folgsam wie dressierter Hund, den Kellerkomplex verließen und sich zurück auf den Helicarrier begaben. War das nicht eine ähnliche Situation, wie vor wenigen Tagen, als Rogers den S.H.I.E.L.D. Direktor hoffnungsvoll nach einem neuen Einsatz fragte? In diesem Moment hatte er sich sehnlichst gewünscht die Befehle dieses Mannes auszuführen.

"Stimmt was nicht?", fragte Thor, der dicht hinter ihm stand.

Verwirrt drehte sich Captain America um und merkte erst in dem Moment, dass er so sehr in seine Gedanken versunken und, ohne es zu wollen, stehen geblieben war.

"Alles in Ordnung", log der Soldat und ging weiter. Diesem Mann von einer anderen Welt musste er nicht sein Herz ausschütten. "Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob Loki sich hat freiwillig von uns gefangen nehmen lassen. Nach wie vor habe ich den Eindruck, dass es zu einfach war, wo ihr beide letztes Jahr, während eines Kampfes, eine Kleinstadt zerstört habt."

"Das ist gut möglich", gestand Lokis Bruder nach einer Pause. "Es war schon immer schwierig zu erraten, was er denkt und plant, weswegen er oft Chaos in Asgard verbreitet konnte. Aber dieser Käfig, in den ihr ihn gesteckt habt, scheint stabil genug zu sein, um ihn gefangen zu halten."

"Das sollte er auch, wenn sie den anderen dort einsperren wollten", erwiderte Banner.

"Wer ist dieser anderen, über den du immer sprichst, Doktor?"

"Ein großes, grünes Monster, das die Zerstörung liebt."


	3. Ignite Again

Titel: Strahlende Wahrheit

Kapitel: Ignite Again

Teil: 3 von 5

Autor: Drakea

Thema: Marvel's The Avengers

Genre: Short Story, Songfic

Lied: "Live to Rise" von Soundgarden

Altersfreigabe: ab 12 Jahren / PG-13

Wortzahl: 849

Disclaimer: Die Figuren, Handlungsorte, usw. sind nur geliehen und alle Rechte bleiben bei ihren Erschaffer. Geld wird mit dieser Geschichte nicht verdient.

* * *

Ignite Again

Am Rande der Brücke des riesigen Helicarriers stand Steve Rogers und blickt auf die Lichter einer Stadt herab. Es kam ihm vor als sei es eine Ewigkeit her, dass er seinen letzten Flug absolviert hatte. Und in Wirklichkeit war es das auch. 70 Jahre, die an ihm vorbei gerauscht waren, in denen sich alles verändert hatte. Nur er selbst nicht.

Städte waren zu den Ballungsräumen gewachsen, die damals ausschließlich in den Köpfen von Autoren zu Hause waren. Mehr denn je ähnelten sie einem Lichtermeer, welches selbst in den Himmel gewachsen war.

"Direktor Fury hatte Recht. Sie können wirklich nicht schlafen." Agent Cousin stieg die metallene Treppe hinunter und gesellte sich zu dem Supersoldaten. "Verständlich wenn man bedenkt wie viele neue Eindrücke Sie täglich verarbeiten müssen."

Darauf erwiderte Rogers nichts, da er den wahren Grund für seine Schlaflosigkeit nicht preisgeben wollte. Auf der anderen Seite hatte der Agent Recht. Dies war nicht die Welt in der er aufgewachsen war und vieles was er sah, war zu seiner Zeit nicht einmal in Planung gewesen.

Schweigend lehnte sich Cousin an das Geländer der Treppe und betrachtete die vorbei fliegenden Lichter.

"Wie gefällt Ihnen New York? In den Jahren, die Sie im Eis verbracht haben, muss sie sich in eine andere Stadt verwandelt haben."

"Am Anfang war New York erdrückend", gestand Rogers und erinnerte sich noch genau an die Gefühle, die ihn damals plagten. "Man wollte mir die schöne neue Welt zeigen, die in meiner Abwesenheit entstanden ist. Aber mir kam die Stadt grell, hektisch und vollkommen fremd vor. Doch mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich daran. Nur erkenne ich die Orte nicht mehr wieder, an denen ich aufgewachsen bin."

Über die offenen Worte des Captains musste Cousin lachen. "Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich selbst war einige Jahre nicht dort und fand mich anschließend nicht mehr zurecht. New York ist eben eine der wichtigsten Städte unseres Landes und viele wünschen sich dort zu leben. Wie schon immer."

Müde lächelnd stimmte ihm Rogers zu. Seine Wurzeln lagen nicht in Amerika, auch wenn er dort zur Welt gekommen war.

"Darf ich Sie etwas Persönliches fragen, Agent Cousin?"

Überrascht blickte der Mann auf. Normalerweise war Rogers immer sehr distanziert. "Natürlich."

"Miss Romanoff hat mir gesagt Sie seien ein Captain America Fan. Weshalb?"

"Weil Sie ein Held sind. Schon als kleiner Junge habe ich Ihren Kampf gegen das Böse zum Wohle unserer Heimat und der ganzen Menschheit bewundert. Wenn Sie damals nicht HYDRA zerschlagen hätte, wer weiß wie die Welt heute aussehen würde."

"Und wenn ich Ihnen sage, ich habe nur meine Befehle ausgeführt", erwiderte Rogers und seine Selbstzweifel formten sich endlich zu Worten. "Eine Marionette ohne eigenen Willen, die das tut, was ihr aufgetragen wird."

Für einen Moment senkte Cousin seine Augen, als ob er Mitleid mit dem Soldaten hätte.

"Was reden Sie da? Natürlich befolgen wir alle Befehle, sonst würden unsere hierarchischen Gesellschaftsordnungen in sich zusammenbrechen. Dennoch hatten Sie immer eine Wahl. Nach Ihrer Ausmusterung hätten Sie das Handtuch werfen können und sich wieder Ihrem Studium zuwenden. Stattdessen haben Sie sich entschieden an dem Supersoldaten-Projekt teilzunehmen. Danach wählten Sie diese fragwürdige Tanzgruppe, als Ihre Art der Unterstützung, aber Sie taten es aus freien Stücken, um den Laboren zu entgehen. Später haben Sie, gegen die Entscheidung Ihrer Vorgesetzen, Ihre Kameraden aus der Gewalt von HYDRA befreit. Die anschließenden Monate haben Sie zwar im Sinne des Militärs gehandelt, jedoch haben Sie die Einsätze auf Ihre Art bewältigt. Nicht zu vergessen Ihr großes Opfer, als Sie Red Skulls Flugzeug in der Arktis abstürzen ließen und unglaublich vielen Menschen das Leben retteten. Ohne diese Wege, die nur Sie alleine eingeschlagen haben, hätten Sie niemals für Amerika, unsere Zukunft und Freiheit kämpfen können." Cousin war so von seinen eigenen Worten ergriffen, dass er einen Schritt nach vorne machte und seine Hände auf die Schultern seines Idols legte. "Captain Rogers, dafür danke ich Ihnen aus tiefstem Herzen."

Rogers war so perplex, dass er nicht sofort darauf antworten konnte. Doch seine Miene hellte sich auf und er fühlte sich das erste Mal, seit seinem Treffen mit Barton, gut. Coulsons Worte zeigten ihm, dass er nicht wie Loki und seine Handlanger war, sondern nach seinen eigenen Wünschen lebte. Niemand hatte ihn zu den Entscheidungen gezwungen, die er in seinem Leben getroffen hatte und auch seine Gegenwart auf dem Helicarrier war seine Antwort auf Furys Hilfegesuch. "Ich muss mich bei Ihnen bedanken, Sir. Sie haben mich an etwas sehr wichtiges erinnert."

Bevor er ging, nickte er dem Mann freundlich zu.

"Gut gemacht, Agent Cousin", erklang Furys Stimme von weiter unten, als der S.H.I.L.D. Direktor und Banner hinter einer Reihe von Computern hervor traten. "Sie scheinen Recht gehabt zu haben, Doktor. Rogers brauchte tatsächlich etwas Zuspruch."

Selbstzufrieden grinste Banner, da er mit seiner Einschätzung des Helden richtig lag.

"Wir sollten vorsichtiger sein. Selbst Lokis Männer haben seine Fähigkeit uns zu manipulieren", erklärte Banner und dachte an ihr Treffen mit Barton.

"Täuschen Sie sich da nicht", antwortete Fury und drehte sich zu dem Wissenschaftler. "Hawkeye ist nicht ohne Grund einer meiner wertvollsten Agenten. Seine scharfen Augen können nicht nur die Dinge an der Oberfläche erfassen."


	4. As A Friend

Titel: Strahlende Wahrheit

Kapitel: As A Friend

Teil: 4 von 5

Autor: Drakea

Thema: Marvel's The Avengers

Genre: Short Story, Songfic

Lied: "Live to Rise" von Soundgarden

Altersfreigabe: ab 12 Jahren / PG-13

Wortzahl: 745

Disclaimer: Die Figuren, Handlungsorte, usw. sind nur geliehen und alle Rechte bleiben bei ihren Erschaffer. Geld wird mit dieser Geschichte nicht verdient.

* * *

As A Friend

"Rogers sah aus, als ob er dich fressen wollte", stellte Natasha fest, nachdem Captain America die Zelle verlassen hatte.

"Das habe ich auch verdient, bei dem was ich in den letzten Tagen verbrochen habe", antwortete Clint betrübt, als er vor seine Pritsche trat. Hilfsbereit hielt er Natasha seine Hand hin, die sie sogleich ergriff.

"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Lokis Waffe hat dich zu seinem willenlosen Sklaven gemacht."

Mit einem Ruck zog Barton seine Freundin auf die Füße und erwiderte, "Doch."

Er selbst wusste am besten, wie viel Kontrolle ihm über seinen Körper und Geist geblieben war, nachdem Loki sein Herz berührt hatte. Er konnte sich noch genau an diese Zeit erinnern und an die zweifelhafte Überzeugung, dass seine Handlungen richtig waren. Es minderte seine Schuldgefühle auch nicht, dass er seit Natashas Schlag wieder klar denken konnte und wusste wie falsch seine zwischenzeitlichen Ansichten gewesen waren.

"Clint", Natasha hielt seine Hand fest und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. "Dann kenne ich dich besser, als du selbst. An solchen Aktionen hattest du noch nie deinen Spaß. Dazu bist du viel zu gutherzig. Wenn es dich beruhigt kannst du dich bei allen entschuldigen."

Sie ließ die Hand des Bogenschützen los und sein Blick folgte ihr, bis sie das Zimmer verließ.

"Wir sehen uns oben", flötete sie mit einem Zwinkern, als sie in der Tür stand und Clint war sich einmal mehr bewusst, warum man diese Frau auf schwierige Männer angesetzte. Zeitgleich erinnerte er sich wieder an ihre aktuelle Mission und er stürzte zur Tür.

"Natasha! Wo sind meine Sachen?", rief er der Agentin hinterher. Im Vorbeigehen deutete sie auf eine Tür, ging aber, ohne Blick zurück, den Gang entlang weiter.

Kopfschüttelnd folgte Barton ihr ein paar Meter über den Flur, bevor er den übernächsten Raum betrat. Viel befand sich darin nicht, da auch dieses Zimmer als Zelle genutzt werden konnte, falls es nötig war. Hawkeyes Bogen und Köcher lagen auf dem harten Bett. Seine Spezialpfeile waren bereits aufgefüllt worden, als habe jemand darauf gewartet, dass sie benötigt wurden.

Während er sich den Köcher umschnallte, stieß er versehentlich mit dem Knie gegen seine Waffe und der Recurvebogen fiel zu Boden. Als Barton ihn aufheben wollte, bemerkte er, dass dort unten auch seine Handschuhe lagen, von denen er dachte, er müsse in dieser Schlacht auf sie verzichten.

Ausgerüstet und bewaffnet verließ der Agent die Zell, durchquerte die Etage des Helicarriers, bis er zu einer Treppe gelangte und sie zum Flugdeck hinaufstieg.

Er war schon fast in der Halle, welche ihren Treffpunkt darstelle, als er Captain America auf dem Gang begegnete. Rogers sah ihn immer noch zweifelnd an und Barton wusste, dass er ihm weiterhin misstraute, was er ihm nicht verübeln konnte. Selbst für den ehemals manipulierten Agenten klang es zu abenteuerlich, dass ihn ein simpler, harter Schlag aus Lokis Kontrolle befreite.

"Sind Sie bereit?", fragte ihn Rogers, nachdem er seine Musterung abgeschlossen hatte. Barton glaubte etwas Kaltes in den Augen des Captain lesen zu können, doch war er sich dessen nicht sicher.

"Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen", antworte Barton auf die gestellte Frage. Sie wussten beide, dass sich dieser Argwohn zwischen ihnen negativ auf ihre Zusammenarbeit auswirken würde. Und in diesem Kampf durften sie keinen Fehler machen. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel. "Direktor Fury hat gesagt, wie sehr Sie meine Worte getroffen haben. Zwar stand ich unter Lokis Einfluss, aber ich wusste genau was ich tat." Zögerlich streckte er dem Captain seine Hand entgegen. "Es tut mir Leid, was ich in diesem Keller gesagt und getan habe. Mir ist wieder bewusst, was Freiheit bedeutet und Sie in keiner Weise mit Loki vergleichbar sind. Das einzige wonach er strebt ist Macht, koste es was es wolle. Ich bereue, dass ich zu schwach war und Loki dabei half."

Ein Lächeln schlich sich in Rogers Gesicht. "Seien Sie nicht so hart zu sich selbst, Agent Barton. Niemand gibt Ihnen die Schuld für Ihre Taten."

Captain America ergriff die Hand und schüttelte sie. Er lachte sogar, als Barton bei dem festen Griff das Gesicht verzog.

"Habe ich etwas verpasst?", fragte Agentin Romanoff, als sie um die Ecke bog und die beiden Männer erspähte. Die eisige Stimmung, welche bei ihrer letzten Begegnung herrschte, war verflogen.

"Nein", sagte Rogers und ließ seinen neuen Teampartner los. "Lassen Sie uns lieber gehen, bevor wir etwas verpassen."

Mit großen Schritten betrat Captain America den Hangar, gefolgt von den beiden S.H.I.E.L.D. Agenten.

Grinsend schlug Natasha ihrem Freund auf den Rücken. "Gut gemacht."


	5. Not Alone

Titel: Strahlende Wahrheit

Kapitel: Not Alone

Teil: 5 von 5

Autor: Drakea

Thema: Marvel's The Avengers

Genre: Short Story, Songfic

Lied: "Live to Rise" von Soundgarden

Altersfreigabe: ab 12 Jahren / PG-13

Wortzahl: 175

Disclaimer: Die Figuren, Handlungsorte, usw. sind nur geliehen und alle Rechte bleiben bei ihren Erschaffer. Geld wird mit dieser Geschichte nicht verdient.

* * *

Not Alone

"Das war eine super Idee, Tony", meinte Steve, nachdem er einen Bissen Fleisch herunter geschluckt hatte.

"Dem kann ich nur zustimmen", pflichtete ihm Bruce bei, dem die Ironie in der Stimme des Captains entgangen war. Er war auch der einzige, dem die Schawarma-Mahlzeit schmeckte. Die anderen Rächer verdrückten weniger begeistert ihr Essen.

"In den Anzeigen klang das alles vielversprechender", gab Tony zu. "Und mein Friseur schwört auf diesen Kram."

"Vielleicht solltest du lieber den Friseur wechseln", empfahl ihm Natasha. "Nicht dass er dir die Haare mal nach seinem Geschmack schneidet."

Aufgrund Tonys entsetzter Miene und seiner Hand, die prüfend durch sein Haar fuhr, begannen die Superhelden zu lachen.

"Viel kann man da nicht mehr ruinieren", flüsterte Clint ihr zu, der anstandslos in die Gruppe aufgenommen worden war.

"Eine Glatze würde ihm mit Sicherheit stehen. Dann sieht er aus, wie seine Metallrüstung", kommentierte Thor, dem die leise gesprochenen Worte nicht entgangen waren.

"Wenn ihr so weiter macht, könnt ihr die Rechnung alleine zahlen." Beleidigt griff Iron Man nach seinem Getränk und nahm geräuschvoll einen tiefen Schluck.


End file.
